Far Longer Than Forever
by fluffy2044
Summary: The well has closed up somehow and kagome can't cross over anymore. Kagome misses Inuyasha and Inuyasha misses Kagome. One shot song fic i don't know the song nor do I own Inuyasha.


**Fluffy2044:** well this is kinda sappy and I was into Swan Princess. I don't know Inuyasha or Swan Princess. I pictured Inuyasha and Kagome singing or talking the lyrics. But it's kinda weird…this is set after some movies. The setting is that the well suddenly closed up and Kagome hasn't been able to get through for some reason…but them she can get through in the end.

**Bold** Inuyasha  
_Italics_ Kagome  
Regular lettering just regular stuff…

Kagome was sitting on her windowsill looking out at the stars. Her brother, Souta, was holding buyo sitting on the floor.  
"Sis, why haven't you been to see Inuyasha lately?" asked Souta  
Kagome didn't look at Souta. "Because I can't"  
"Why not? Are you in another fight with him?"  
"No Souta, I can't pass through the well anymore."  
"Well why not?"  
"I just…can't" said Kagome. She new that if she told Souta the real reason then, she would have to believe it herself. Some one had closed the well. She could no longer pass through.  
"I think you should go see Inuyasha again." Said Souta  
"Why can't you understand that I can't! I want too but…can't" said Kagome trying to keep her anger under control. Souta took that opportunity to leave Kagome's room closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed and looked out at the stars again. She missed Inuyasha dearly and even thought she had never said it…she was in love with him.

"_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Inuyasha, you and I were meant to be…"_

Kagome left her room and went outside and walked around the shine. She walked over to the sacred tree, the first place she had met Inuyasha. She placed her hand on the tree trunk.

"_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart"_

Back in feudal Japan and half demon with silver hair and gold eyes was sitting in the sacred tree looking at the stars. He missed Kagome. Kagome was his world and wished she could be with him.

"**Far longer than forever**  
**As constant as a star**  
**I close my eyes and I am where you are"**

Kagome sat underneath the tree for what seemed forever. The sun was slowly coming up.

"_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond"_

In feudal Japan Inuyasha was also watching the sun rise and thought maybe Kagome was watching it too.

"**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**  
**Far longer than forever **_(Far longer than forever)_  
**I swear that I'll be true **_(I swear that I'll be true)_  
_**I've made an everlasting vow**  
**To find a way to you"** _

Kagome made a wish on the last star of the night, hoping she could someday find Inuyasha again. And at the same time Inuyasha was wishing the same thing too. Kagome went to the well house and looked inside the well. She thought about trying one last time to make it back to the feudal area. Kagome jumped into the well and felt the similar tug that happened when she went to feudal Japan.

"**Far longer than forever**  
**Like no love every known**  
_And with your love_** I'll never be alone"**

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. She made it back. She looked around hoping Inuyasha would be around.  
"Hey, long time no see" said a voice for up in a tree  
"Inuyasha…" said Kagome as Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. Kagome took one look at him then hugged him.  
"I missed you so much Inuyasha!"  
"…I missed you too Kagome."

"_Far longer than forever_  
**Much stronger than forever**  
_And with your love I'll never be alone"_

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome when she finally let him go.  
"Kagome…I…I love you" said Inuyasha  
"I love you too Inuyasha" said Kagome with a smile.  
With that said Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head and kissed her.

Several miles away, Kouga, the wolf leader, woke up form his sleep with a gasp. "THAT MUTTS TOUCHING MY WOMAN!" Screamed Kouga, waking everyone up.

**Fluffy2044:** there you go. I'm into song fics lately. I have a few that I'm going to be working on. Just with songs here and there. So reviews would be appreciated but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.


End file.
